1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink for and an ink cartridge, and an inkjet recording device.
2. Background Art
Since inkjet printers are relatively quiet, enjoy low running costs, and easily capable of printing color images, they are now widely used at home as output device of digital signals.
In recent years, inkjet technologies have been appealing in business field of, for example, display, posters, and signboards in addition to home use.
As such ink, development of inkjet technology is in progress to use solvent-based inkjet ink containing a resin dissolved in an organic solvent which is used as a vehicle, ultraviolet-curable inkjet ink using a polymerizable monomer as its main component, and aqueous ink, which is less burden on environment, for industrial use.